Sky Lynx
"The best achievements are worth repeating." Profile in Perfection A highly unusual Cybertronian whose spark was discovered in an energon seam during the days of the Interregnum, Sky Lynx has served as commander, diplomat and transport shuttle for the Primal Vanguard under Delta Magnus, taking the form of an Ardurian Roc during an exoplanetary mission. He moves quickly and with great purpose, even when he has nowhere specifically to go; his every movement is infused with an air of effortless confidence (some might say arrogance). Sky Lynx feels that he has proven his inherent skills as a top-notch, fearless warrior and leader time and again, so he doesn't hesitate to tell others of his accomplishments. He hates to be inactive, so he jumps at the chance to join in a mission as either transport or leader. Sky Lynx can be friendly when he chooses, but he's more than a little smug about his abilities and pedigree, which hasn't gone unnoticed by others. He chooses to see their reactions as insecurity and jealousy of his superiority. Although they might argue with his reasoning, they can't deny his versatility and ferocity on the battlefield. A duoformer, his rootmode - a gigantic draconic beast - can split into a wyvern and lynx which share his consciousness. As a shuttle with detachable transport, he is capable of inter-solar travel through use of an on-board transwarp drive. Both in merged and separate beast forms, he possesses great strength and agility, and is capable of breathing plasma fire as dragon or wyvern, and can fire the same flamethrower blast from his nosecone in shuttle mode. His lynx mode can leap up to a 1.5 miles from a standstill. Highly durable and immensely strong. Tends to waste fuel due to his need to keep busy. Some troops resent his attitude, which can cause leadership problems. How a Humble Spark Became Supreme Chapter 1 - Humble Beginnings and Formatting It was the age of the Departure of the Metrotitans that the need for my existence was first brought into play. With other planets of the universe being colonized, there would always be a need for a diplomatic liaison between worlds. Someone that could easily and efficiently make the journey between the worlds the Metrotitans inhabitted and even those worlds that the Cybertronians had not discovered yet. My creation was a balance of both of these ideas - after all, why not make sure the one that makes the trip is also the one that can handle the diplomacy of it all should a diplomat not be available. Hence, when I was first sparked, it was with the idea that my frame should be that of a spacefarer. No one could have predicted what would have happened next, however. I am not sure if it was the divinity of Primus himself as some have claimed, or that I was somehow touched with the gifts of the Thirteen and instead of developing the bipedal form that many Cybertronians tend to take, I developed two unique modes, both of them primordial in nature, but merged into one form. Those first years of development were chaotic. I would rarely change forms, instead preferring to remain as a shuttle so that I would be obtuse in my appearance as not to cause fear among the populace. It was only when Delta Magnus approached me to ask my assistance as his personal transport that for the first time that I felt any relief to express myself. Delta Magnus is every bit of the hero and leader that history has created him to be. I would know, as I was there for many of his greatest conquests and victories. It was by his thoughtfulness and decision making that I was finally shown the truth, that I was not unique because I was feared, but rather that I was feared because I was unique. He felt that I should have a mode that would reflect such a feeling. So after searching many vast databases, I came across a creature known Audurian Roc. Such a rare and magnificent creature, I realized that is what I wanted to be. The modifications made to my form were adapted quite easily to my magnificent carrierframe and soon, I was the Cybertronian that I had inspired and dreamed to be. With this new form, I was eager to make my way out into the world - to see and be seen. To absorb life and culture. To know it all. When I went before the council, they had to readily agree that there was never and most likely will never be another such as I. The guild, with no place to put me, allowed me to decide what I wished to be, and it was with Delta Magnus that my loyalties laid, so I easily took on the mantle of his Lieutenant Commander. Because of my uniqueness if frame and attitude, the Council had no choice but to place me in a caste that few if any have ever ascended to: the Elite. Thus began my life on Cybertron. Abilities of the Exceptional Leadership, Diplomacy, Class, Tactics, Strategy, Doesn't Mind Being The Company Car, It Means He Can Show You How Great He Is, Egoist, Confusing To Classify, Just Think: What Would Sky Lynx Do? What a Superb Specimen The Usual Suspects Official Personality Profile - Filed by Rung Sky Lynx is a mass of silvery steel cables ready to spring into action at a moments notice. He seethes with explosive energy, rarely being able to stand still for more than a second. If he has nothing better to do, he'll transform from one mode to another just to keep busy. When he's in action instinct seemingly takes over. He moves with a fluid feline grace, and with a purposelessness that befits one as fearless and daring as he. He basks in the glory of battle. He believes himself superior to many of his fellow Autobots, a feeling that he thinks is justified by his high rank and prodigious fighting skills and exhibits this feeling by his physical behavior: He rarely touches the ground to stand on the same level as the other Autobots. Usually, he's either flying above them or else he's perched on some structure so he can loom over them and make them look up to him. In his lynx mode, he will leap from building to building. tree to tree, and hilltop to hilltop rather than travel on the ground. Many of the other Autobots resent this behavior, which often causes problems when Sky Lynx tries to command others. But generally, Sky Lynx is admired by his fellow Autobots for his versatility, skill, and bravery. In the middle of a war, these are the qualities that count. Personality Profile - Self-Entered I suppose that it is only for the best that you ask me this query as you wish to delve into my psyche and learn about the spark that makes the mech. It is true that I am very much a unique creature and that you have only been improved by my presence within your limited timeframes. It is rather simple after all. I am not special because I am unique, I am unique because I am special. I am well aware of what I am capable of, and it is only my imparting of that wisdom on those around me that should make them aware that they will always be able to count on my magnificence, my wisdom, my skill, and my power to be able to bring them forth through the tides and tribulations of the battle. I do not need to prove myself. I have done so many times in the past, because of those that wish to try to prove their mettle against one such as myself, but I do not believe in such barbarian tactics in order to show your worth to a cause. It is the spark that determines the quality, not the armor plate or guns on the outside. I just happen to have been equipped with the best of the best. However, I shall make one thing exceptionally clear at this moment. I am not one of those so-called /''beastformers''/. What a disgusting term that word is. After all, it refers to the uncivilized, those that chose to wallow in the mud and find their pleasure in it. I prefer much higher callings, much larger intellectual pursuits. I prefer the challenges of the mind because when you have to acknowledge it, I am already vastly superior as a creature or humanoid form – I am the best of both, a convergence of intellect and strength that is rarely rivalled among most except the most hardy of those known as the percent one percenters. They are as unique as I am. Am I jealous that my core is not green? Ah, green may be the color of envy, but there is not envy to be found, for I know that I can provide even them with the guidance, skill, and compunction that is needed to better them and on a whole – all of Cybertron. And is that not really what we should all be doing? Following my fine example to bring peace to Cybertron and then earn our right place at the head of the Galactic Council? We could bring them so much culture, experience, and knowledge that they would simply have to accept that we are the superior beings of the universe. Abilities In space shuttle mode, Sky Lynx has interplanetary travel capabilities. He can reach speeds of 30,000 mph and has a range of 40,000,000 miles. In Roc mode, he has a maximum speed of 250 mph and a range of 3,000 miles. He can shoot a stream of fire from his mouth and hit a target up to 3 miles away. He generally uses this mode to fly in suborbital space and his shuttle mode to fly in orbital and outer space. He is, however, far more maneuverable and effective as a fighter in Roc mode, so he will sometimes revert to this mode in outer space. His Lynx module can leap up to 1.5 miles at a time. Rear-mounted rocket thrusters can propel him up to 40,000 feet in altitude, allowing him to intercept and attack Decepticons. In all modes, he has great strength and is impervious to all but the most powerful energy beam weapons and artillery. Weaknesses Sky Lynx's over-confidence and bravado often lead him into trouble, he's also prone to depleting his fuel reserves to dangerously low levels. What Magnificence Sounds Like * Greatest Journey - Halo 3 OST * Heart of Courage - Thomas J. Bergersen * Approaching Pavonis Mons by Balloon - The Flaming Lips * Space Lion - Cowboy Bebop OST * Azymuth (Space Jazz Mix) - Jazz Carnival * All Along the Watchtower - Bear McCreary (Battlestar Galactica OST) Adventures in Excellence Miscellany Sky Lynx keeps a hoard of alien artifacts and such that he keeps in his office. Sky Lynx is voiced in-game by Benedict Cumberbatch. Gallery Sky Lynx.jpg|Excellence. Magnificence. Choose An Adjective That Fits. Shuttle Form.jpg|Ready Set Launch! Even my flame contrail is magnificent! Sky Lynx 2.jpg|Taking Flight. Decepticons, beware! Attack Force Incoming.png|Troop Drop! Guess who can be seen? Captain Modesty.gif|Captain Modesty on the scene! Sky Lynx Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit - Only By Invitation iwtum.jpg|Sky Lynx's Sage Advice Lynkline.jpg|Gaurdian of the Hoard. tf_rotf00029.jpg|Look Familiar, Blast Off? tf_rotf00171.jpg|Why was Hot Rod's last paint job so bad? He forgot to use Sentinel Primer! Hahahahah!